Forever a One Night Stand
by December Sapphire
Summary: He says his name is Inuyasha Takahashi, a business man just having a small vacation for himself. Unbeknownst to him I know is true intentions. For tonight he wants someone to share his bed.


Ahhh, the beauty of a one-shot. Just playing around with the characters a bit before I start a long story. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Forever a One Night Stand

By: December Sapphire

* * *

Music pounds, voices echo blurring the mind and soul in an endless daze.

I stare mindlessly at the drink in hand, watching the liquid swirl with the movement of the small straw. Beside me is a man. Captivating. Dazzling. Mesmerizing. His face, his smell, his…everything invites me in. His long sliver locks, too delicate to even touch, is perfect in every way, reflecting off the light in a heavy glow. His eyes, amber- almost gold-, sparkles from the white shine above. Even the small dog ears located on top could make any woman go crazy. But he is nothing but a dream in my mind.

He looks at me. First it's only once. Then twice. Then he speaks, his voice like soft velvet from an angel's wing dragging me in even more. He says his name is Inuyasha Takahashi, a business man just having a small vacation for himself. Unbeknownst to him I know is true intentions. It's the same with every other guy that comes in and sits beside me.

For tonight he wants someone to share his bed.

"I'm Kagome," I answer plainly, not smiling, making it obvious that I don't want to be friendly.

"Well Kagome, can I buy you a drink?"

I shake my head, refusing.

He tells me about himself. He's married although a small fight with his wife earlier that week made him think that marriage with the woman wasn't the best idea. "She makes it seem like it all about her," he tells me. "Just for once I wanted a day where it wasn't about her. You know?" Then he goes on telling me about the idea of divorce, there I zone out. I just keep nodding, pretending to follow along. But I don't know. I'm not married. Nor am I taken. I am a whore- a toy to the common man.

For me, it's easy. I come and go as needed but all it takes is one glance and I'm hit. That's why I'm careful around men. I don't want to be hit.

He pretends to be my friend, telling me jokes, asking my interests, my hobbies. I'm not interested in his conversations. I don't want to be friends. If he wants to take me home, he should do it now.

I don't care if I'm used. I'm not the one being cheated on. I've been in the situation before anyways. Nothing is different this time. All I wanted was to get this over with and take his money. Nothing more.

"So Kagome, do you want to get out of here?"

There was no looking back. There was only looking forward, planning in my head how the night would be. How I wanted it to be.

I nod in return. "Sure."

I follow him out, watching his long hair sway with every step. As we get into the taxi, there are no words. Only silence is spoken. In my mind I am content, calm, like the wind on a beach.

His hotel room is clean, large- a suite of some sort- only found in five star places such as these. I stand at the window, watching the car lights and stars like a cinema, playing over and over in my head, repeating every day.

Strong arms wrap around my waist but I do not flinch. His warm breath tickles my ear and neck, preparing to devour it with his mouth. Then his lips touch my skin, softly, sucks and nipping. Sharps fangs scrap against the sensitive skin making me bit my lip to resist the urge to moan.

I turned around and pull away from him, shutting the lights off. The small lights from nearby buildings illuminated the room in a dim glow giving me enough light to see. I removed my dress and standing before him in my black lingerie. I knew he could see fine since he was a demon but I didn't want to get a good look at the toned muscles under his dress shirt, too perfect to exist.

He pushes me onto the bed, kissing my neck and moving down slowly towards my breasts. His hands move all over my body and I shiver from his touches. I wish he wouldn't touch me. I only want him to slip on a condom and fuck me. That is my only reason why I am here. I do want any foreplay.

My hands trace his tone chest, making a path with my fingers. In my mind I imagine what he looks like in the light. Beautiful. A natural body build from the gods themselves.

He places one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking and squeezing it. I moan from the touch wanting nothing more than him and I to be together. I imagined us on vacation sitting on the soft sandy beach, watching the sky turn into orange and fermenting reds- perfect getaway.

His lips are fast on mine, driving his tongue inside at full throttle. We move together in sync, our tongues dancing in a never ending waltz. It's passionate, foregoing, not like any other kiss I've experience with my other clients. I melt into this kiss like hot goo on a summer's day, feeling the electric shock of true love. Tantalizing.

As he pulls away I see the soft glow of his eyes. I am curious what I must look like. Am I hot, sexy? Am I like one of those girls on a playboy magazine? Am I beautiful? Or am I the opposite, disgusting and ugly with fat hips that no man wants to touch. He seems to be enjoying it, touching me and kissing me, but still, I wasn't convinced.

He is paying me and since this is my job, I have to give him a good show. I couldn't forget the real reason why I am doing this. If I got the money, I can leave this hell-hole and the people in it. I no longer will have to fend for myself on the streets, selling my soul to old business men with uncaring hearts. I could live my life normally; meet someone who will treat me right.

But then I realizing,_ he _is one of them. He is one of those business men with uncaring hearts, cheating on his wife with a prostitute just to get a little revenge. I am only being used. And there is never love when I am used.

Still, the night drags on.

"Kagome…" he starts, but I know where this is going. I don't want to be called beautiful.

My lips stop him, giving it my all.

I flip him onto his back, sitting on him like a saddle. I feel is member hardening against my thigh. He wants me- bad. I kiss his hard chest, nipping and sucking, leaving my mark. I want his wife to know what he has been up to. I want his wife to know how inconsiderate he is by sleeping with a whore.

My head lowers between his legs, pulling his large companion into my mouth. He moans out my name, his claws scratching my scalp slightly. Then he releases, pumping a heavy flow into my mouth. I taste his flavor, savoring it like a child's lollypop, wanting more.

I get off him and position myself back onto the bed, watching as he pulls out a condom and sticks it. He hovers over me, searching my eyes for any lust. I hide it. Then he closes his eyes, kisses me again and pushes forward into my body. I gasp out as I feel him inside, the familiar burning sensation growing stronger.

Bright colours of red and yellow erupt in my vision giving me pleasure in the moment of arrival. Deep in the ocean I swim, feeling the cool waters bring joy to the goodness of the occasion. Lovely is the feeling now as I come. But I keep it a secret for I do not want to be struck.

Inuyasha collapses onto me; our heavy breathing mixes with the sex and sweat. It's definitely in the air- the common scent of love making. I push him away as I get up and leave to the bathroom. I don't want to hear is voice at the moment. I don't want him to hold me or spoon me. I don't want him to ask me to stay. I just want him to roll over and go to sleep.

I slip out of the bathroom to hear low snoring. Quietly and quickly I change, grabbing the small amount of cash on the table, still feeling the pressure in my abdomen, a heavy reminder of what just occurred. Then I leave without a sound, slipping out in nothing but my small black dress into the middle of the night.

Outside the chilled two am air freezes my bones and skin. I shake, knowing its well below freezing temperature. I would get ill and succumb to hypothermia if I didn't find somewhere warm to stay. But with sex still on my skin, who would want to house me?

I am hoping he doesn't call me asking if got home alright. I don't have a home nor do I care if I get somewhere alright.

This was a one night deal no matter how much my heart is earning for him, I can no longer see him.

If I do, I hope he doesn't walk over and say hi.

I hope he doesn't smile at me.

I hope he moves to another girl to fuck with in front of his wife. I don't want to be responsible for a future breakup or a fight.

I hope I never hear is sweet voice again.

Because I'll fall in love.

Behind me I hear my name being called. I hear his voice. Then he comes closer until he reaches me, with silver strands sticking to his forehead.

"Can you tell me why you ran away?"

I am speechless. Why has he come after me? Doesn't he know the consequences? "I am nothing but a prostitute Inuyasha. I've done my job. Now go back to your hotel and leave me alone."

But he grabs my arm with a tight grip. My eyes widen as he brings me closer and wraps his jacket around my bare shoulders.

"You're so stupid to be out here in nothing but that silly dress. Don't you know you'll catch a cold?"

I stare at him with tear filled eyes, not believing what is being conspired. "Why?"

He smiles at me, holding me closer to his warm body. "Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

My mouth gaps open, shocked at his words. But I can't be with him. "No." I shake my head. "Your wife…"

"I'm guessing you weren't listening to my rant about her in the bar. I broke up with her already. The divorce is being finalized next week here in the city. I had to get away from her before then and have a small vacation for myself. But I had no intentions of finding my true love in a bar."

"Why me?"

His fingers brush my cheek gently, making my skin numb. "Why? I don't really know. But I know when I saw you…something inside of me snapped, telling me to go after you. The next thing I knew we were making love and might I say, it is the best love making I've ever had."

I laugh at his words, feeling lighter inside my body.

Our lips touch gently, bringing the electricity back into my brain. Then he whispers softly, "You are beautiful, my Kagome. I am in love with you."

Now, I want to see him again.

I want to see his smile.

I want him to walk over and say hi.

I want to hear is voice.

I want to be with him.

Because I have fallen in love.


End file.
